


Secrets and Lies

by CreepyFujoshiQueen



Series: Harry Potter Theory's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Compulsion charms, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parseltongue, Starts 4th year, Weasley Bashing, Yaoi, love potions, not the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyFujoshiQueen/pseuds/CreepyFujoshiQueen
Summary: Harry turns to a certain blonde Slytherin during the Triwizard Tournament, not meaning to fall hopelessly in love.But its not to be, with Voldemort returning and Dumbledore hating on Drarry, they split up. Forced to opposite sides of the war.To make matters worse, in Harry's sixth year Ginny slips Harry a love potion. Not that anyone told Draco this.Will their love survive or follow Dumbles example and die?





	1. The Black Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be irregular but whenever I can.  
> Apologies.  
> I hope you like this.

Harry kicked at the stones nearest him, before flopping back on the shore of the Black Lake.

He'd desperately hoped this would be a quiet year, instead he'd been entered in the  _fucking_ Triward Tournament of all things. His friends had abandoned him, because they thought he was an attention seeking bastard. Harry was wondering if this might be the year he died, maybe Trelawney's predictions would be correct then.

Not that he had a death wish, but life was looking pointless to Harry of the time being.

"Potter?"

Harry got whiplash from turning so fast, but scowled and turned to glare at water.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said, sitting next to Harry.

Harry was shocked at the concern in the Slytherins voice but didn't say a word. He wasn't sure he could.

"Harry!" Draco practically shrieked, since he was eleven he had likes the boy who lived, after puberty hit. Draco's liking of Harry had become a massive crush. Not that he'd admit it.

Harry's absolute refusal to talk only made him more annoyed, it wasn't every day you found your crush alone in the dark.

"Y...yes?" Harry was leaning away from Draco, not wishing to get hexed.

"Why are you here?" Draco relaxed.

"Oh, umm... I couldn't sleep. Why are you here?" Harry had spent many hours walking the shores of the black lake, as the year progressed the nightmares had become worse. And it was only the first of November. Unfortunately, that meant the First Task was a few weeks away, November 24 to be precise.

"I don't sleep often." The malfoy heir admitted.

Harry snorted, Draco never looked like anything other than perfection. He'd had a blazing crush on Draco since second year.

Draco smirked sending Harry into crazy fangirl mode, basically it took his entire being not to faint.

They sat in silence as the night stretched on, neither minded as each others company was enough.

 

The next morning, they went back to ignoring each other. It was like nothing happened, which was true nothing had happened. 

Apart from Harry not having a nightmare.

Harry was happy as sat with Neville at the Gryffindor Table, if seeing malfoy was enough to keep away the nightmares.

He would totally do it again.


	2. Daydream's, nightmares and blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco daydreams of Harry in Transfiguration, Harry has nightmares about snakeface and the two get a bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you to those who left a kudos. Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Its late at night and I can't sleep (insomnia), so here's another chapter.

Harry sat upright thankful for the silencing charms he kept around his bed, Voldemort had graced him with another nightmare.

He seriously just wanted a break, but being the Boy-Who-Lived leaned this is semi impossible for him. Sure there was a new plot to resurrect snake face each year. Yet, Harry couldn't help feel touched that the man felt education was so important he waited till the end of the year to attack.*

Sighing the teen, moved out of bed and got dressed. He headed towards the Lake not caring if he was caught out of bed. There are worse things in life after all.

"Draco?!" Harry was really confused, though Draco said he didn't sleep often, he hadn't come to Harry's usual spot for a couple nights now.

"Yes?" Draco gazed at Harry, sleepily.

Draco had been forced dreamless sleep from Severus after the potions master found out his godson didn't sleep at night. However, in a fit of rage Draco wrote home and Severus received a howler. In private, from a very angry pureblood.

Harry frowned at the obvious fatigue Draco was displaying, not that he didn't like seeing Draco's emotions, he didn't like how Draco was half sprawled across the grounds.

Harry sighed then sat down and pulled Draco against his side, he smirked at the blondes surprised gasp.

But they fell asleep before anything more could happen.

 

It was five when they woke up, a quick tempus told Draco that. Not that he'd cared, he'd woken up with Harry Potter in his arms.

Then, he remembered that he probably should be in the Slytherin dorms, not on the shore of the black lake.

He ran to the dungeons and back to bed, before pretending to sleep. This hadn't offended Harry as he too had rushed back to bed to pretend nothing had happened.

But that didn't stop Draco from fantasizing about Harry in class, it had started with the teens sparkly eyes and messed up hair.

Transfiguration was the hardest because he had to pay attention for fear of messing up the spell, not that it didn't stop him.

While the fantasies became steamier, Pansy noticed how much her friends state had improved over the past few days. Just didn't know what, neither did Blaise.

Draco just wasn't understood by his friends, closing yourself of does that.

 

Harry was having a bad day, Hermione and Ron ignored him. His only solace was Luna Lovegood a smart with from Ravenclaw, massively underestimated. Though Harry saw her who she was, no one else did.

Spending your time trying to ignore the lust at just seeing Draco move, as graceful as ever, he had stayed with Luna.

She knew all about the boys wonderings and feelings, and was waiting for them to realise it **(** **A\N I'm still waiting).**

 ****The boys gazed at each randomly across the great hall during ever meal. Not noticing a certain twinkle leave blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> *I've always wondered why Voldie waited till the end of the year to attack, January or some other month would work just as well.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbles is furious and Harry and Draco are severely awkward.

Draco sat on the shore desperately wishing the night before hadn't happened. He didn't regret anything, Draco just didn't know how Harry felt about it.

"Draco?" Harry walked up to Draco and sat down. He shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry, about last night." Draco thought aloud, then mentally cursed himself to oblivion.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry was confused, why was Draco sorry? If anything Harry would happily do it again.

"I just... thought that you er yesterday" Draco started to babble.

"I'm fine with it, to be honest I'm fine doing it again." Harry mumbled the last part, but Draco still heard.

Draco smiled slightly  and wrapped his arms around Harry.

He leaned into Draco's embrace smiling, they flopped against the pebbles. Closing their eyes but not sleeping. 

Neither noticed blue eyes glaring through the darkness.

                                         xxXxxXxx

Dumbledore was fuming, Harry was going to marry Ginny. That was how it was supposed to be, then he would die and Dumbledore would get the Potter fortune. Along with Molly and Ginny of course.

No way was Harry allowed to have feelings for a Slytherin, let alone Draco Malfoy. 

He was having a rant at the portraits, who where glaring holes at the Headmaster. None of the portraits had any love lost for Dumbledore having heard the mans many manipulations.

Fawkes and the Sorting Hat watched sadly, fearing for Harry Potter. They couldn't tell a soul about anything that happened in the office with all of Dumbles secrecy charms everywhere.

                                          xxXxxXxx

Harry and Draco walked up to the castle hand in hand. Summoning his courage, Harry kissed Draco's cheek before skipping up to the tower.

Draco stood numbly, then he was smiling broadly. He walked to the common room, but put on the pureblood mask and entered. Pansy glanced up from the sofa, she had been waiting for Draco.

"Where have you been?!" She almost yelled, Pansy had been going out of her mind after Blaise had mentioned Draco's empty bed.

"Walking the grounds!" Draco said startled.

"What!? Are you lying? Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked. She knew Draco was an insomniac but he'd been lying for weeks to her.

"No, I swear." Draco yawned.

Pansy withered and let Draco go. She was like a mother to Draco whilst he was at Hogwarts. She was also a great friend and nothing more, not that everyone knew that. Only Blaise.

                                         xxXxxXxx

The next day was not peaceful, Gryffindor where still celebrating Harrys success against the Horntail. Whilst the other houses mainly ignored him.

Lessons passed without incident and breaks in between. The school was in uproar. The only entertainment was watching Harry and Draco argue, now they weren't. The school hated it.

Rumours were also flying as to why. Pansy had noticed a change in Draco's attitude to anything Potter related. He was no longer interested in insulting him and left the minute anyone said anything.

Hermione had noticed a change in Harry, he got a funky look in his eyes and would gaze into the distance. Ron didn't care, he was planning Harry and Ginny's wedding already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	4. Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spans several months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter is better than nothing right *laughs weakly*

Harry and Draco got closer over several weeks and even started dating. After awkwardly admitting their feelings.

Of course no-one knew, they kept it a secret but outright ignored each other around people. Which started rumours that where widely disbelieved by the general populous.

Then it happened, Harry fought the Dark Lord and survived brining a dead Cedric back with him.

Not matter how much either of them cried or hated themselves, they had to brake up. With the Dark Lord back it wasn't safe, especially considering that Draco's father was a Death Eater.

 


	5. Love Potion

Year 5 was so incredibly hard for Harry and Draco, neither could look at the other without wanting to cry and scream and rant.

Year 6 broke Draco's heart into shards, no matter what happened he would always love Harry there was no debate on the matter. But when Harry started dating weaselette, his life was without meaning.

Pansy and Blaise noticed the blank, unseeing looks at random moments and the moody, sullen behaviour.

To make matters worse, Draco had been ordered to kill Dumbles and fix the vanishing cabinet. Though he half-arsed his murder attempts there was no getting out of the latter.

Harrys mind blanked one day, filling with an absolute need to please and love Ginerva Weasley. He forgot about everything else and tried his hardest to do both.

So when Draco attacked him in panic, Harry said the first spell that came to mind. Sectumsempra.

As Draco bled out he looked into Harry's eyes and broke completely, there was no emotion. It was like Draco didn't matter any more, that's when Draco wished for death. But, of course, Severus had to come and heal him.

Dumbles death wasn't important to him, neither was the death eaters that invaded Hogwarts. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

 

Narcissa might never have been a maternal woman and certainly hadn't been the best mother, but the emotionless look in her sons eyes killed her. She was pissed that someone had done that to her only child  and wished she could raise all hell to help her baby.

Lucius was a bad dad, that was obvious but his heirs empty looks and wife's murderous expression was enough for him to realise that he should be more involved with his family. Because he was turning into Abraxus, someone he never wanted to be.

 

Ron was delighted, once Harry married Ginny, he would die and Ron would get everything he deserved. Money. Fame. It all.

Molly, Ginny and Arthur thought this too, they'd had enough of being poor. Trying to borrow money of the twins, unsuccessfully. Arthur's muggle loving facade had always been a front. Muggle were interesting but not that interesting, to him anyway.

Molly was maternal, just not enough to accept Harry would never marry Ginny, that Ginny was a sister to Harry. Nothing more.

Ginerva had loved the boy-who-lived, not Harry, but the saviour she had grown up hearing about. She had envisioned weddings and kids, fame and riches. But Harry was not what shed thought, to reserved, quiet. 

Then he'd played the family card and she knew that to get Harry, she needed a love potion. If she was observant she would've noticed Draco's new behaviour Dumbles had, however only Hermione noticed Slytherins change.

Slytherin now protected their prince, keeping him away from people because they didn't know  what was wrong with him. Why he was acting so strange.

Only Draco knew, but he no longer spoke.


	6. Malfoy Manor

The sound echoed in the Manor, the screams of some poor bastard a Death Eater kidnapped.

Draco couldn't take it, Voldemort had moved into the manor and used it as a torture centre.

Every hour of everyday screams would ricochet of the walls, haunting the Malfoys.

Narcissa didn't want this and she didn't like how her son only spoke if asked a direct question, she hated the war with every fibre of her being and her husband for joining Voldemort in the first place.

Then everything changed.

A group of snatchers, led by Fenrir, brought in a trio. One of their faces was bloated but the werewolf insisted it was Harry Potter.

Bellatrix believed the Chosen One would put them in Voldemorts favor, if Draco had told the truth.

Draco took one look at his ex and crumbled. He couldn't tell anyone who it was, so he lied. Harry escaped but Draco didn't.

Voldemort was pissed at being summoned to the Manor, which was Potterless. He punished everyone, including Draco. Twice for lying, because he knew that Draco had lied to Bellatrix.

He didn't have proof but he was the Dark Lord, he didn't need proof. 

Lucius and Narcissa watched the one good aspect of their life writh on the floor. Blood dripping from his mouth where Draco had bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream.

 

Harry walked to his death, seeing Severus' memories had made him realise Dumbledores manipulations, like leaving him with above relatives.

When he died and then woke up, he heard Narcissa ask if her son was alive. He nodded, hearing her pronounce him dead. 

Fighting Voldemort took way to much energy, that much was obvious. Harry collapsed afterwards, sleeping for another three days.

But sleep was a lot better than reality.


	7. Quidditch

Draco sat numbly at the Slytherin table, missing the worried stares from basically everyone at the table.

Pansy touched his arm and no-one missed Draco's flinch.

"Draco talk to me. Please." Pansy begged. 

Draco got up and left, walking down to quidditch pitch. He sat there in the middle of the grass. He conjured flames in jars as the sky got darker.

Draco pulled out the Elven blade his father had got him years ago. He turned it in his palm, before dragging the tip down his arm. He repeated the process on his other arm.

"Draco!"

Draco realised he was lying down on the when a pair of green eyes floated above him.

"For the love of Merlin." Harry attempted the healing spells, Hermione had showed him.

The cuts slowly healed much to Harry's relief. Draco stared at Harry not believing he was actually there.

Harry had hated the way Ginny draped herself all over Harry, then he'd decided to go find Draco. Though what Harry had decided to do once he found Draco was still in question.

"Draco, please talk to me." Tears where still sliding down Harry's cheeks. They increased when Draco just stared numbly.

"I'm sorry, Ginny used a love potion on me. And I only found out after I'd died. I'm so sorry. Its okay if you hate me." Harry cried into his hands.

"Harry, I don't hate you." Draco's voice was raspy from under use. Draco pulled Harry into his arms wincing at the pain lancing through his wrists.

"What?" Harry looked at the only person he'd ever loved.

"I don't hate you, I hate weaselette." Draco said, smiling at Harry's snigger.

Draco had been waiting years to just hold Harry again. Now he could, buatnever wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much." Draco whispered sadly.

"Me too." They lay on the ground holding each other. 

For the rest of the night they stayed that way.

XxXxxXxx

"Hi Pansy." Draco sat down, noting everyone's surprised look.

"D...draco?" Pansy stared, openly gaping.

"Yes." Draco looked at her.

Pansy continued staring as did the rest of Slytherin. Of course, Draco wasn't going to explain he had peace or spoke to the only person he ever wanted to. That was for them to figure out.

Draco sighed and banged his head on the table, loudly.

"Draco?" Blaise watched concerned, he'd just got his friend back and wasn't about to lose him again.

"Tired, hungry and confused." Draco yawned. Early that morning he'd woken from a nightmare to find Harry holding him and both had talked about things. 

Including telling their friends about their decision to start dating again.

"I'm dating Harry" Draco said after throwing up a silencing charm. Pansy and Blaise choked on their food, royally confused.

"Pardon" Pansy was looking at Draco like she might admit him to st Mungo's mental ward.

"I'm dating Harry." Draco sat up as Harry walked into the hall.

Harry walked over and sat next to Draco.

"Kill me" Harry said closing his eyes.

"Why?" Draco looked at Harry while the rest of slytherin tried to read lips, it's not everyday Harry Potter joined them.      

"Had an argument with Ron" Harry glanced at Pansy and Blaise who where watching thunderstruck.

"You are..." Harry blushed, ashamed he didn't know Draco's friends.

"Pansy"

"Blaise"

Harry smiled but then frowned.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I have to tell Molly and Arthur, don't I?"                                        


	8. Ron Being Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's argument with Ron, plus some bonding and explanations with Hermione.

Harry walked into an almost empty common room, most grieving in the main hall or had gone home. The only person there was Hermione who was reading again. She'd taken to either disappearing for hours or reading silently.

"Hey, Hermione" Harry grinned at her, actually happy to see his friend. He used to not like her presence at times because of tendency to ask how he was instead of leaving him alone.

"Hey Harry, you're blushing what happened?" Hermione stared at him with a small smile. She had a good idea.

"Just remembering last night. You won't judge my choice of partner right." Harry said.

"As long as you're happy, can I ask what happened?" 

Harry briefly explained everything, including Ginny's love potion but left out Draco's name. He told her about the night previously.

"His name?" Hermione looked over her book at her best friend.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry watched Hermione carefully.

"Finally! You've been eye fucking for years and you where obsessed with him forever, you where either going to kill him or marry him. I prefer the latter to be honest." Hermione said "what?"

Harry was staring at her obviously confused.

"Wait, you... I..." Harry was speechless, she didn't seem to care about their relationship and had  _predicted it._

"I'm not blind, neither was Luna. You two eye-fucked across the hall and in potions. Not to mention transfiguration or Charms..." Hermione said.

"Okay, I get it. Stop how has Luna got anything to do with this?" Harry asked watching Hermione turn the shade of a beautiful sunset.

"Are...are you two dating?" Harry exclaimed, gleefully.

"Well, yes. Its just Ronald was never my type, especially intellectually, and Luna's different." Hermione went red again.

Harry vividly remembered her break up with Ron, namely her being fine and Ron plotting everything under the sun to get her back. It didn't help when sent spiked brownies to Hermione to 'help' with the breakup.

"Harry, is it true, Ginny and the love potion?" Hermione was curious, part of her hoped that Harry was wrong but only a small part.

"Yes, there's something else. Dumbledore, I've overheard him a few times. He obliviated me but after my death I remembered everything." Harry took a deep breath.

"If you're talking about his manipulations, the use of the dursleys to make you submissive, even so far as an imperious. Not to mention the fact he's had several dark artefacts in the school and that was first year, his plan on making him and the weasleys rich once you'd died. Doing the same with me and several other things like a headmaster getting say in where to place a baby, the wills of your parents and Sirius not being read. Then yes I know" She finished, stilling looking at her book but instead focusing on Harry.

"How...how? And the same with you? What?" Harry was dumbstruck at the obvious proof that Hermione was smart and not dumb. Then again he'd been surrounded by Ginny and Ron most of the time.

"I went to the headmasters office, his portrait told me everything as did the others. Luna also filled a couple blanks. She was the one to drag me there, I'm happy she did but...total mind warp.Apparently, Ronald would marry me and when I'd died take my possessions. I have a more than a few valuable books, the weasleys could make a small fortune of them alone." Hermione put her book down.

"Just know, me and her are on your side. Luna might have mentioned knowing about you two in fourth year." Hermione went to put her arm around Harry, smirking at the last part.

Harry subsided into giggles hearing about Luna, of course the Ravenclaw had known about him and Draco.

*

Ron had been monumentally pissed at being ignored, the bloody man couldn't die could he. His mother had suggested Ginny use another love potion to keep him in check, but Harry was blissfully unaware at either of them.

"Hey, mate" Ron forced a smile at Harry and Hermione who where holding each other on the sofa.

They ignored Ron, after the breakup Ron and Hermione had ignored each other. Harry taking Hermione's side had not helped but harry was beyond caring.

"Harry? Ginny was looking for you" Ron said, he wanted the potter fortune so bad, he'd even sell out his sister.

"Why? Is she going to dose me with a love potion again?" Harry looked at his former best friend.

Ron froze in fear and shock, Harry's green eyes had turned Avada Kedava green in rage. How he knew about the love potion was baffling.

"We know everything, Ronald. There's no point in denying it, your presence is a continued burdened upon us. And whilst we can fit multiple continents in your mother circumference it isn't fun to name which. I would flick thy thumb at you weren't you so unworthy to be near me.I actually feel dumber simply breathing the same air." Hermione said, she'd added a couple Shakespearean insults for fun because it was obvious Ron didn't know what she meant. However saying the Weasley matriarch was fat had been fun.

Hermione left, to Harry's laughter.

"You're on her side! After everything we've done for you!" Ron yelled.

Harry sighed, " you've been stealing from my vaults for years and expect me to marry Ginny." 

"So! You owe us! All we did was take in your ungrateful ass! We should have turned you out! Ginny is in love with you mate!" Ron stood angrily "how are you so selfish! You should've just died!" 

"Ginny was always a sister to me! If you truly cared, you wouldn't think that I owe you anything! If you so much as come near me I'll tear you apart! Warn your sister to! I might vomit if she so much as looks at me!" 

Harry stormed out.

Halfway to the hall he mellowed out and sat with Draco noting the silencing charm.

"Kill me" Harry said closing his eyes.

"Why?" Draco looked at harry, while the rest of Slytherin tried to read lips, its not everyday harry potter sat with them.

"Had an argument with Ron" harry glanced at Pansy and Blaise who where thunderstruck.

"You are..." Harry blushed, ashamed he didn't know Draco's friends.

"Pansy"

"Blaise"

Harry smiled but then frowned.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I have to tell molly and Arthur don't i?" Because somewhere in Harry he wanted them to accept him though he knew they wouldn't.

"Yes, you do. I have to tell mother and father so I really do envy you." Draco sighed, his parents would be utter bitches. Purebloods wanted to carry on their lines, Lucius being no exception. Narcissa was a mystery, even if she warmed to Harry. Draco feared she might kill him for creating years of empty stares.

Harry frowned, "can I lean on you?"

Pansy and Blaise watched gaping as Draco pulled Harry into him and leaned into the wall. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and felt pressure on his scalp from Dracos cheek. Black and blonde hair mixing.

The Slytherin table all felt like the world had ended, Draco was talking and he touched someone without flinching. He was holding someone and it also happened to be Potter.

"Pansy, Blaise are you going to continue staring like idiots?"

There was an audible snap as pansy closed her mouth and Blaise averted his gaze.

Harry snuggled closer to draco.

"What's wrong?" Draco's arms tightened around Harry.

"I don't like attention and Slytherin is staring at me" harry muttered.

Draco smirked and proceeded to give Slytherin table a look that would reduce a thousand year old tree to ash in mere seconds.

"Thanks." Harry closed his eyes.

"No problem, but I think they where looking at me". Draco mumbled into Harry's hair.

"Why?" Harry was oblivious again.

"Because he hasn't been talking for years, and he's been avoiding contact like I avoid Ronald. Draco is doing both with you, they're just confused." Hermione said, holding Luna close. Slytherin had tensed then she'd used a silencing charm because why not. They hated the lack of gossip material.

"Hey mione" harry sat up 

"Can we sit with you?" Luna asked, she no longer had that daydreamy look.

"Sure, tell people to move up." Harry gave him Bambi eyes and smirked as Draco's resolve crumbled.

"What makes you so sure they'll listen to me?" Draco said, amused.

"Your the Slytherin prince, of course they will." Harry rolled his eyes as if this was obvious.

Draco sighed but demanded people move for Hermione and Luna who sat next to pansy and blaise.

When everyone finished entering the hall, they noticed the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw at Slytherin table.

It was odd, but hopefully peace was finally here.

If Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy where continuously touching each other like they wanted to make sure the other was still there, maybe peace was finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so the next few chapter will be epilogues of sorts. Harry will tell the weasleys and Draco will tell his parents.
> 
>  
> 
> Massive thanks for the kudos and comments, but also for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> I actually learnt Shakespearean insults and couldn't help but add in a few of favourites.


	9. Epilogue Of Sorts Part 1-The Weasleys.

"I'm dating Draco" harry said with Hermione standing next to him for support. What happened next shocked everyone.

"That's brilliant mate, we're dating Lee." The twins beamed happily, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Thanks" Harry muttered weakly.

"But you loved me, we where going to get married and have kids" Ginny cried, to say she was furious was an understatement. Harry hadn't died and she was forced back to dating him until he had an untimely accident. At least that was the plan.

"I did love you, as a sister. But you should notice my use of past tense, because I know all about you're attempt to dose me with a love potion. The only thing it did was break someone who was already fragile, someone who is my world. So if you really think I'm going to come rushing into your arms, you are sorely mistaken Ginerva." Harry glared at Ginny pointedly.

Throughout the entire thing the Weasley's, all of them, had placed drastically.

"I know all about your attempts to do the same with me and Ron, however I'm dating Luna Lovegood and haven't been happier." Hermione folded her arms over her chest, smirking at Ron's suddenly corpse like complexion.

"You fuckers!" Fred yelled, startling everyone. Out of the twins, Fred was generally more silent and didn't curse.

"Dosing Harry!" George shouted.

"And Hermione"

"To gain wealth"

"And fortune" 

"Do not expect us back"

"We side only with Harry on this" Fred glared with enough force to make even Severus Snape show emotion.

The room was silent, until Ron opened his mouth.

"You're dating Looney, I'm way better." Ron stood, looking at Hermione in disbelief.

"If you think for one minute that your better than Luna you really are the most pompous, self-centered git imbecile in the world." No one could possibly stop Hermione's tirade now.

Not that they would dare, her magic was swirling dangerously around her. Promising death to those who tried to reason with her.

"Luna is smarter than you'll ever be, she deals with emotions better because unlike you she doesn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon. I feel dumber breathing the same air. You'll never find happiness because a brick wall is more pleasing to look at. When you die of old age alone, I hope you feel something instead of just greed." Hermione finished with several different curse words that would make a well seasoned sailor faint.

"We'll be going, the only reason I came here was be cause you are the closet thing to family I have. But I see now that a true family wouldn't do what you have and I will set foot near your home again. If you ever darken my doorstep I will take the money you have stolen from me, which would indebt you to the house of Potter for several generations. Stay away from me, Draco, the Malfoys and the twins. Any violation and I will demand reparations."

Harry leveled them with a glare, before taking Hermione's and the the twins hands, apparating them unknowing of the destination.

Harry had seen Ginny's murderous look at the mention of Draco, and had been thinking of his boyfriend when he'd apparated.

"Harry" 

Harry had an armful of blonde as Draco practically crushed him. Hermione stepped back into Luna, who wound her arms around Hermione. Luna had known to be at Malfoy Manor and Draco had not questioned her.

The twins politely looked around, noting the beautiful decor of the main dining room.

Draco's lack of decorum had caused his parents to stare in horror and shock.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Draco questioned, looking for any injuries. Narcissa smiled, as did Lucius.

"Fine, the Weasleys didn't understand. Except for the twins." Harry melted into Draco's embrace.

"Harry remember that you will always have a place here at the Manor. As do your friends." Lucius smiled at them, surprising everyone but his wife. They'd already agreed that Harry could have aslyum there, should he need it.

"Thank you, sir." They mumbled.

"Call me Lucius, you've managed something that I thought I wouldn't live to see." Lucius smile was sad now.

"What is that?" Harry was still holding Draco, but was watching Lucius confused.

"Draco smile." Narcissa said "Come, you are all staying the night and I won't hear any protest. But first dinner."

The odd group grinned, they could get used to Narcissa warm side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't kill Fred, so he is alive. All the weasleys are because I couldn't be bothered to think about which Weasley should die in Fred's place.


	10. Epilogue Of Sorts Part 2- The Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells his parents.
> 
> This chapter is set at the same time as Harry telling the Weasely's.

"Mother, Father." Draco nodded at his parents, beaming.

Narcissa and Lucius stared in a mixture of happiness and shock. 

"Draco?" Narcissa rushed around the table to hug her son, surprising the two men.

"Hi, mother" Draco hugged his mother and then Lucius, who hugged him back.

"I...I have something to tell you." Draco stepped back to look at his parents.

"I'm dating." 

"Who?" Narcissa said, she had a pretty good idea already but didn't say a word.

Lucius didn't speak, he was waiting to find out who had got their son back. A more giddy, Hufflepuff version but his son non the less.

"Harry Potter" Draco watched his parents faces however his mother confused him the most. Lucius was shocked whereas Narcissa looked amused.

"I knew this day was coming." She said smiling "congrats Draco" 

"What?" Draco was staring at his mother.

"All those times you complained, potter this, potter that. It was obvious you where infatuated." Narcissa smirked as Draco blushed.

"Well, you could have done worse. But is didn't see it coming at all." Lucius shook his head.

Narcissa rolled her eyes muttering about oblivious males. Draco grinned when his father pouted.

Maybe purebloods weren't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> My spelling and grammar are not the best, so either feel free to mention mistakes or ignore it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
